Teen Wolf: We Might Fall
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Sequel to "The Hunt is On" and inspired by Ryan Star's song "We Might Fall". After defeating the Darach, Katie thought life would go back to normal. But what is 'normal' when Beacon Hills is involved? With an escaped convict on the run and a new family arriving in town, Katie will soon learn that there is more to the supernatural world than meets the eye.
1. Two Weeks Later

**Okay... here we go. Season 3b of the Katie Whittemore series. I know I lost a lot of reviewers last season but I hope you're all willing to come back this this time because I have some awesome ideas that I want to share in this rewrite. There is a lot more drama, a lot more secrets to be revealed and Katie learns more about herself - not just as an emissary, but as a human too. So, what secrets does the Whittemore family have? Keep reading to find out. Also, how does Katie deal with the whole "temporarily ritual sacrifice" that she, Scott, Allison and Stiles underwent?**

**So, yeah, tons of twist, turns, secrets and lots of uncertainty to come.**

**Enjoy the first chapter of **_**We Might Fall**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore and Sean Heartman.

**Author's Note:** This is not where my Teen Wolf series starts. If you want to read the series without getting lost. I suggest you read it in order:

**Finding an Anchor - Ohana - Make Me a Believer - Possessions - Luna - There's No Place Like Home - Natural Born Survivor - The Hunt is On.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> We Might Fall

**Summary:** Inspired by Ryan Star's song 'We Might Fall'. After defeating the Darach, Katie thought life would go back to normal. But what is 'normal' when Beacon Hills is involved? With an escaped convict on the run and a new family arriving in town, Katie will soon learn that there is more to the supernatural world than meets the eye.

* * *

><p>Aiden was the first to wake that morning.<p>

He was lying on his back, staring at the pale white ceiling in a bedroom that was not his own, although he knew where he was. Last night played throughout his mind like a record player stuck on 'repeat'. He smiled. Last night had been incredible; it was nothing like the nights they had shared in England. He would admit that he had been a tad rough when they had first met, but Katie was different now, he was different now. He couldn't afford to be rough with her given everything she had been through.

He glanced to the left. Katie was lying, curled up against his side. One of her arms was hidden beneath her pillow and the other was clutching the blanket up over her chest. She looked peaceful. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them with a silent but content sigh. He had her back, that's all he ever cared about.

She had meant so much to him in England that the night he left had been one of the hardest. He knew that he could never tell her how sorry he was, he couldn't even show her, but the fact that she was willing to give him a second chance was enough for him. This time he would make sure that he was there, he would make sure that he didn't screw up. Katie had always said that everyone deserved a second chance, but she never believed in third or fourth chances.

"_Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me"_ is what she would always say.

Look to his right, Aiden spied the alarm clock beside the bed. The red digital numbers read 8:15am. Normally Katie set the alarm for 8:00am every morning so that she had over an hour to get ready for school, they must've either a) knocked it off sometime during the night or b) Katie hadn't set it for that morning, but given it was the first day of the second semester Aiden figured Katie wouldn't have wanted to miss it.

This meant, much to his displeasure, he had to wake her up.

"Hey, Katie," Aiden said quietly. He touched her shoulder and shook it lightly. The brunette groaned and twisted away from him, buried her face into her pillow and pulled the blanket up over her head. "It's 8:15. You're gonna be late."

"Five more minutes."

"I'd give you five more hours if I didn't think you'd take my head off for letting you miss the first day back," Aiden said, chuckling.

Katie sighed and opened her eyes. Her world was a little blurry, and she could barely see anything. For some reason there was a cold breeze in the room, something she shouldn't have felt given that she was hidden beneath a thick blanket.

"Katie, Katie... KATIE!"

With a scream, Katie sat up in bed. She clutched the blanket around her and turned swiftly to the side. Her eyes widened as she stared at Aiden in fear. Her head moved back and forth and she scrambled away as Aiden reached out to touch her.

"Whoa, Katie, it's me!" Aiden said. But Katie slapped his hands away and scrambled across the length of the bed. Since their initial move from their old house, to the apartment downtown, the Whittemore's had since done another move to a much larger house. During which time Katie had changed her room around. Her bed was now parallel with the window, which meant if she were to climb out of it or anybody (mainly him) were to climb in, her bed would be the first thing they land on; it also meant that the bed was pushed against the wall.

Feeling her back hit the stone wall; Katie drew her knees to her chest and glared at Aiden. "How are you here?" she asked. "He killed you!"

"What? No, Katie, no one killed me..." Aiden said, shaking his head. He withdrew his hand and stared at her.

"Yes, he did! I saw him! Aiden killed you."

Aiden frowned. What was happening? Why was she talking to him in the third person? "Katie, what do you mean? I _am_ Aiden," he said.

"I don't know what you take me for, Blake, but I am not a fool!" Katie snapped.

Aiden's eyes widened in realization and he sighed. "Katie, I swear, whatever you're seeing isn't real," he said. "Blake's gone. He's dead. I killed him months ago, remember?"

"Stop talking about yourself in third person!" Katie said. She then buried her head in her knees and started to chant 'wake up, Katie, wake up!' but when she lifted her head, it seemed that it hadn't have worked. She still stared at him with a look of pure fear on her face.

Aiden sighed. How was he supposed to prove to her that it was really him and not Blake? "If I were Blake, then I wouldn't be able to know what the last thing Aiden said to you before he got you out of the bunker. I was dead, right?" Katie nodded her eyes full of tears. "Katie, I remember what Aiden said to you. He said 'I'll look after you.'"

Katie sucked in a breath. How could Blake know that? Aiden had killed him before he had said it. So how...?

"Katie, I swear, Blake's gone," Aiden said. "And even if he was around, I wouldn't let him hurt you again. I made a promise to look after you, and I intend to keep that promise." He reached out to touch her again, and this time she let him. He felt her tense beneath his fingers but when she looked at him, he could tell that she was back. "Katie...?"

With a terrified sob, Katie fell into his arms and buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry," she cried.

Aiden cradled her and shook his head. "It's OK," he said, rocking her. "I'm here. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore."

Still afraid of what she had seen, Katie clung to Aiden's form. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and she was sure that both he and Jackson could hear it - even though Jackson was on the other side of the house in his own room. What had just happened? She had thought she had managed to move on from what Blake had done to her, if she hadn't have been then she would never have spent the night with Aiden, she wouldn't have allowed him to touch her in any way, much less a sexual way. But yet she had, so why was she seeing Blake the morning after?

Even more so... why was she seeing Blake when she looked at Aiden?

**~*We Might Fall*~**

"Are you sure you're OK?"

Katie sighed at the question. Ever since her little episode that morning, an episode that had officially freaked not just herself and Aiden out, but Jackson too, everyone had been constantly asking her if she was OK.

"No, Jackson, I'm not OK," Katie replied.

"Then why are you at school?"

"Because I highly doubt staying at home all day is going to make me feel any better."

"You're hallucinating. I'd say being at home is a safer place to be."

"How?"

"Well, at least at home you'll know you're safe."

Katie shook her head. "I was at home this morning," she said. "I looked at Aiden and saw Blake. I don't think it matters where I am, anymore. Besides, this is just a side effect to what we did to find Uncle Sean and the others. I'm sure it'll pass."

But Jackson was unconvinced. He wanted to make sure that his sister was indeed fine, he wanted to be sure that she was safe. When he had heard her scream this morning, it had been like something out of a horror movie. He'd been lying awake, staring at the ceiling, when a high-pitched scream had assaulted his senses. Thinking the worst he had flown from his bed, ripped open his door and collided with his sister's door, almost taking it off its hinges. What he had found scared him the most. Aiden was cradling Katie, who was practically sobbing into his chest.

Jackson had wanted to take her from Aiden and cradle her himself. He always used to be the one that she turned to when she was scared, but the fact that his sister was clothed in nothing but a blanket stopped him. As much as he wanted to hold and hug her, he knew doing it when she was undressed would've been just awkward for the both of them.

"While we're on the topic of Aiden, I don't -"

"Don't say it!" Katie interrupted, cutting across him. "I know you don't trust him. You don't trust him, Isaac doesn't trust him, and Scott doesn't trust him. I get it, you don't trust nor like him, but I do, shouldn't that be all that matters?"

"Why do you trust him? I mean, he killed Boyd."

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't, personally," Jackson said. "But Boyd was a pack mate."

Katie frowned and then shook her head. She often forgot that Derek had been the Alpha that had bitten Jackson, thus making Jackson a part of Derek's pack and a pack mate to Boyd, Erica and Isaac. "Look, I know Aiden has done some pretty shitty things but everyone deserves a second chance," Katie defended.

"Not everyone," Jackson muttered as he pulled into the school parking lot. On the bench outside the school sat Danny, he was kneading his Lacrosse stick and looked up when the Porsche came to a complete halt in front of him.

"Hey, I remember a time when the pack thought that about you," Katie defended. "The only reason Scott and Stiles agreed to save you was because of me. Otherwise they would've killed you just like the others. If they're willing to take a chance with you, then why shouldn't we take a chance with Aiden?"

Jackson sighed and got out of the car. He knew that his sister was never going to give up, why would she? She loved Aiden, and he knew that Aiden loved her. But the fact that Aiden was more than just a 'bad boy' terrified Jackson to the bone. He had seen how much Aiden had hurt Katie before, and he didn't want to see his little sister - his best friend - get hurt again.

Getting out of the car, Katie looked at her brother from across the hood. "You don't have to trust Aiden," she said. "But trust me. You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do," Jackson said, locking the car door behind him.

"Then trust me on this," Katie said.

With another heavy sigh, Jackson rolled his eyes and caved. "Fine," he said. "Fine! I'll trust you. But if he hurts you again..."

"You'll be the first to know _and_ the first in line," Katie promised.

**~*We Might Fall*~**

History was Katie's first period of the new semester.

She shared this class with Stiles, Scott, Danny and Jackson, which was a relief because given the way she was feeling this morning, she didn't think she could cope with being alone. As the bell rang to signal the beginning of class, Katie was already sitting at her desk in the history classroom; she was going over her notes when the four boys joined her.

"Hey, you feeling OK?" Stiles asked, sliding into the seat behind her.

Looking up from her notes, Katie twisted in her seat so that she could see him better. "Depends on your definition of OK," she said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, sliding into the seat beside Stiles.

"I don't know how to explain it," Katie said, shaking her head. "But when I woke up this morning... I could've sworn I was back in that bunker with Blake. I even saw him. He was there, right next to me."

"But it wasn't him, right?" Stiles said. "Didn't Aiden kill Blake?"

"As far as I am aware, yes," Katie said. "But that's why it was freaky too. It wasn't Blake in bed with me, it was Aiden."

"You're still in contact with him?" Scott asked.

Katie shot him a look. One that clearly told him that she was not in the mood for any mistrust. She'd already been through the whole thing with Isaac and Jackson; she didn't want to have to explain her reasoning of trust in the twins again, especially to Scott.

Scott held his hands up in defence and Katie returned her attention to Stiles. He knew, almost better than anyone, how Katie felt about Aiden, and while he didn't trust either of the twins, he was more than willing to accept Katie's choice in boyfriend. After all, who she dated had nothing to do with him.

"What about you?" Katie asked. "Why do I get the feeling that your question as more to it than meets the eye."

"Ever hear of sleep paralysis?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Katie nodded.

"I've been experiencing it for the last two weeks," Stiles said. "Every night when I wake up, I can't move."

Katie frowned and felt her eyes drift to Scott. "What about you?" she asked. "Anything strange happening to you?"

"Other than the fact that I keep seeing my shadow turning into some monster werewolf, no," Scott said, shaking his head.

"What about Allison?" Katie asked.

"She's have hallucinations about her dead Aunt," Stiles answered.

"Kate," Katie murmured. She had never actually met Kate Argent, having been in England at the time of Kate's appearance in Beacon Hills, but she had heard quite a lot about her in the meantime. "Do you think it has anything to do with the nemeton?"

Stiles nodded. "We did die and come back to life," he said. "It's got to have some side effects, right?"

"Like Post-Traumatic Stress?" Scott asked.

"God, I hope not," Katie grumbled. "I'm just getting over my last dose of PTSD; I don't want to have gone through it again."

"Hey, at least this time you're not alone," Stiles said.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Katie asked.

The second bell rang outside the classroom. Students flooded in and the seats quickly filled up. Katie smiled as Jackson and Danny filed into the room and took the two seats alongside her and Stiles; as the new History teacher placed his briefcase down on the desk.

With half a smile at Scott and Stiles, Katie swiveled around in her seat and took her pen in hand. She started to jot down the words on the board as the new teacher started his lecture.

"Morning everyone," he greeted, pleasantly. "My name is Mr. Yukimura; I'll be taking over for your previous History teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure by now you all know my daughter, Kira, or you may not as she's not really mentioned anyone from school or brought home a friend, for that matter."

There was dull _thump_ from the back of the room. Katie turned to look behind her as a pretty brunette lifted her head from the desk and looked around at everyone with a sheepish expression.

"Either way," said Mr. Yukimura, pointing at his daughter. "There she is."

Jackson let out a throaty laugh, and even Katie had to bite her lip. She could only imagine the embarrassment that Kira was feeling at that moment.

"Let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century," Mr. Yukimura said as he turned back to the board.

Other than Mr. Yukimura humiliating his daughter, History passed without much event. Katie took notes on what was being said, and made sure to get down everything that was written on the board - and then some. She and Lydia had agreed a few months previous that if any of their friends were going to pass high school then they needed all the help they could get, and since both girls' had excellent grades and GPA's they had agreed to lend their friends their notes in order for them to pass.

Leaving the History classroom together, Jackson and Danny split off from Katie, Scott and Stiles as they headed down the hall to their second period which was Maths, this left Katie to follow Scott and Stiles over to their lockers.

"Maybe we just need some time to get back to normal," Scott was saying as Stiles tried to open his locker.

"Yeah, try not to forget that we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures," Stiles replied, putting in his locker combination. "I think there's a pretty good chance of anything never going back to normal."

Katie sighed and hugged her books to chest as she rested against the lockers. She jumped as Stiles rattled the lock on his own locker, and frowned as she saw his face contour into an expression of panic and confusion.

"What is this?" Stiles muttered.

"What's what?" Katie asked, looking from her friend to the lock.

"I-I can't re-read it," Stiles said.

Katie lifted her gaze to Scott's and then looked over her shoulder to see the new girl Kira and her father talking down the hall, she couldn't hear what was being said but knew that Scott could seeing as he had supernatural abilities. Deciding to deal with one problem at a time, Katie turned back to Stiles and put her hand on his shoulder. "Breathe," she told him.

"But, I can't..." Stiles said, starting to panic.

"Stiles, listen to me, breathe," Katie coached. "Close your eyes and breathe. Deep breathes in, hold it, and then let it out."

Stiles did as he was instructed. He then opened his eyes and saw that the weird symbols on his lock combination had returned to numbers. He sighed and glanced at Katie. "Thanks," he said, almost breathless.

"What kind of emissary would I be if I turned my back on my pack?" Katie asked, smiling lightly.

"You're really embracing your emissary abilities, aren't you?" Stiles asked.

Katie smiled brighter and then looked to Scott. She noted his eyes were burning red and his claws were extending from his fingernails. "Scott," she said her voice loud in his ears. "Scott, focus and control it."

"I can't," Scott said his tone laced with pain.

"OK, we gotta get him out of here," Katie said to Stiles.

Stiles nodded in agreement and wrapped his arm around his best friend. "OK, keep your head down," he said, herding Scott after Katie, and into an empty classroom at the end of the hall. Once inside and the door firmly closed behind them, Scott pulled away from his two friends, tossed his backpack and jacket onto the floor and held up his claws.

"Stay back," Scott warned Stiles as he tried to get closer.

"Scott, it's OK," Stiles said, reassuringly.

"No, I don't know what's going to happen," Scott argued. "Get back!"

Katie grabbed Stiles' arm and held him back from the Alpha. She'd already been struck by a supernatural creature, a clash that resulted in a permanent scar on her face and neck, and she didn't want to risk Scott hurting Stiles; she knew that Scott would never forgive himself if he hurt someone he cared about.

"Scott, it's pain," Katie said, hoping that the Alpha could hear her. "Pain makes you human."

Hearing Katie's voice of the din that filled his ears, Scott curled his fingers - claws too - into the palm of his hands. Blood seeped from the wounds and trickled down his wrists and onto the floor, and the pain showed on Scott's face as he threw his head back and roared.

As the roar died down and disappeared. The werewolf fangs, glowing eyes and claws disappeared, leaving Scott with two handfuls of pooling blood; but the wounds that he had created were gone thanks to his ability to heal.

Wanting to make sure that his friend was alright, but also hesitant and unaware if the episode was over, Stiles glanced back at Katie. One nod from her told him that it was safe to approach Scott. Slipping his backpack from off of his shoulders, Stiles knelt down in front of his best friend and sighed. "Scott," he said. "This isn't just in our heads. It's real. It's starting to get bad for me too."

"How do you mean?" Katie asked. She had maneuvered around the desks and was now kneeling beside Scott, carefully siphoning off the blood from his hands with a packet of napkins from her backpack.

"I'm not just having nightmares," Stiles answered. "I'm having these dreams where I literally have to scream myself awake, and sometimes I'm not even sure if I am actually waking up."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"You know how you can tell if your dreaming?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head, but Katie knew the answer. "You can't read in dreams," she said.

Stiles nodded. "Over the last few days I've been having trouble reading," he said. "It's like I can't see the words. I can't... put the letters in order."

"That's why you panicked when you couldn't get into your locker," Katie said.

Stiles nodded again.

"What about now?" Scott asked.

Pale-faced and nervous, Stiles straightened up and faced the board. "I can't read a thing," he said.

**~*We Might Fall*~**

Katie paused as she passed her father's study later that evening. She was reading through her Bestiary and penciling in some ideas and notes about various creatures and things that she wanted to add to it later when she had noticed that the door was partly open and the sound of shuffling was coming from inside.

Closing the bestiary, Katie peered around the door. Cases and boxes lay open all over the place, and her father was sitting behind the desk surrounded by mountains of paper work. Katie's eyes widened, she'd never seen her father in such disarray before, and normally he was a neat freak; especially when it came to his cases.

"Uh, Dad?" Katie asked, stepping further into the room.

David Whittemore gave a start and looked up in alarm. He visibly relaxed when he saw it was his daughter. "Katie, it's just you," he sighed.

"Are you alright?" Katie asked.

"I'm fine," David assured her. "What have you got there?"

"It's a bestiary," Katie answered. "It's kind of like an encyclopedia of supernatural creatures."

David forced a smile. Ever since he had found out about the supernatural world he had been cautious of many things, including his children. It wasn't that he wanted to undermine them or anything, but everything they were telling him - and sometimes showing him - didn't make sense. He was a lawyer, for heaven's sake, he dealt with hard evidence and facts. But even with proof of the supernatural world, he was still finding it hard to believe.

"I should've guessed something like this would happen," David said.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked, confused.

"When you asked to go study cryptozoology in England," David replied. "I should've known it would be for something like this."

Katie shook her head. "Dad, I swear, I had no idea that this world even existed until I moved back a few months ago," she said. "I was dragged into this world because of Jackson, and I'm not saying it's his fault, but if he hadn't wanted the bite of a werewolf so badly, he wouldn't have become the Kanima, and I wouldn't have become so involved with Scott and the others."

David shook his head. He was still confused on some of the supernatural terminology, and hearing his daughter speak it like it was a part of the everyday American language was something he was not used to. "You'll have to forgive me, Katie," he said. "This is just taking a lot longer to sink in."

"It's OK," Katie said, smiling. "Mom and Uncle Sean are having a hard time adjusting too. But, I'm also kind of glad that you know."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I'll admit that at first I was nervous about telling you," Katie admitted. "But now that you do know, I am glad."

"Why?"

"Well, at least this way, when something happens, neither Jackson nor I will have to lie to you," Katie said. "Plus, I don't have to escape out of my bedroom window anymore. I can just explain the situation and walk out the front door. Plus, if I'm out late because of a problem, I can just call and let you know the true reason why I am going to be late."

David forced a tense smile and nodded. "Right," he said, before looking back down at his case files.

Katie furrowed her brow and approached the desk. "Um, I do have one question though," she said.

"And what's that?" David asked.

"What's with all the files?"

David looked around at the mess. He could understand his daughter's curiosity. He was never normally this untidy. With a slight hesitance, David picked up the nearest file and handed it across the desk to his daughter. Katie took it, opened it to the first page and lifted a slip of paper to read the one underneath.

"_The defendant reports that he boarded the school bus with a shrapnel bomb in order to eliminate a threat. A threat that, he claims, had glowing eyes._"

After reading the sentence, Katie swallowed. Her eyes flashed across the defendant's name and an inaudible gasp escaped her lips.

**~*We Might Fall*~**

The next day during lunch period, Katie and the others chose to sit outside rather than in the cafeteria. At least outside they could discuss their predicament without fear of being overheard.

"OK, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles added quickly.

"And is being hunted by demonic visions of dead relatives," Allison pitched in.

"And is seeing reflections of dead stalkers/abductors?" Katie added quietly.

"They're all locked up because they're insane," Isaac said, his tone void of any emotions. Although he did care about his friends, especially Katie and Allison, he also couldn't help but point out the obvious.

Jackson also glared at the second beta. "Can you at least try to be helpful?" he asked.

"For half my childhood I was locked in a freezer," Isaac said, causing Jackson to roll his eyes. "So being helpful is kind of a new thing for me."

"OK, seriously, dude, you're still milking that?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking it," Isaac responded.

Katie groaned and lowered her head into her arms. Since finding out that she was the pack's emissary she had taken it upon herself to guide the pack when they were lost and hopefully help them out of the dark; but she was finding it difficult to keep the pack together, especially when all they seemed to want to do was argue.

"OK, enough," Danny said, stepping in. Although he, just like Allison, Katie and Stiles, was a human within the pack, he still sometimes felt the need to help whenever he could. One way he helped was by standing at Katie's side; whenever she struggled to find a way to help the pack, he was always there to lend a helping hand.

During the fighting, neither of the friends had noticed another figure approach them from across the quad. Thankfully they weren't discussing anything to do with werewolves or banshees, but they were discussing temporarily dying and then surviving.

"Uh, sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear what you were talking about," said the new kid at Beacon Hills, "and actually I might know what you're talking about."

"And what would that be?" Katie asked.

"There's a Tibetan word for it," the girl answered. "It's called 'Bardo', it literally means 'in-between states'. The state between life and death."

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked as she clasped her hands together and rested them under her chin.

"Kira," Scott answered.

Katie blinked and looked around at the Alpha. She couldn't help but smirk inwardly at the way Scott's face seemed to brighten at the appearance of the new girl, but decided to keep the new found information for a time that it better suited them.

"She's in our History class," Scott added quickly. He could sense and feel the stares he was receiving from his friends.

"Uh-huh," Lydia said, nodding. She knew, as well as Katie did, that Scott was already smitten with Kira. "So, are we talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" she asked the new girl.

"Either, I guess," Kira answered.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Kira asked, shuffling down the bench that she shared with Jackson and Danny. There was just enough room for the four of them to fit without Kira slipping off the end.

"Thanks," Kira said, smiling softly at the brunette beside her.

"So, you were saying about Bardo," Katie said.

"Yeah. Everything you were just talking about is involved in Bardo," Kira answered. "There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations, some you see and some you just hear, and you can even be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"Wrathful deities?" Isaac repeated. "What are those?"

"Oh, well, like demons," Kira answered.

"Demons?" Stiles repeated as he looked around at his friends. "Why not?"

Katie couldn't help but agree. They'd already dealt with a Kanima, a pack of Alphas and a Darach why not add demons to the list?

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states then what's the last one?" Allison asked, almost nervously.

"Something tells me we don't want to know," Katie grumbled, reaching into her backpack for her notebook.

"Death," Kira answered, nonetheless. "You die."

Katie nodded. "Yep. So, didn't need to know that," she said exchanging a look with Scott, Allison and Stiles in the process.

**~*We Might Fall*~**

After school, Katie and Jackson headed home.

Katie had plans to meet up with Scott and Stiles later at the animal clinic, but first she had to attempt at least one piece of homework that she had received that day. As Jackson's car pulled up outside the house, Katie frowned as she saw her mother and father loading their SUV.

"What's going on?" Katie asked Jackson.

"I dunno," Jackson said. He drove into one of the three garages and turned off the engine to his car. Katie hopped out, completely forgetting her backpack and running out onto the front lawn. Jackson followed her just as his mother and father walked out of the house with two more bags.

"What's going on?" Katie repeated.

"We're going away from a few days," Ashley said.

"We? We as in you and Dad or we as in all of us?"

"All of us," David answered.

Katie and Jackson exchanged looks. This was a joke, right?

"Today was the first day back to school," Katie pointed out. "We're a little late for a vacation."

"Were would we go anyway?" Jackson asked.

"The cabin is available."

"I don't want to go," Katie said.

"Why not?" David asked. "You love the cabin."

Katie nodded. "I know. But I don't want to go. Like Jackson said, today was the first day back at school, and don't you think we have pressing issues to be dealing with?"

"You said everything with that teacher was over," Ashley said.

"It is."

"Then what's the problem?"

Katie shook her head and folded her arms over her stomach. "I just feel like this is a bit premature," she said. "What's the real reason for this surprise trip? What are you running from?"

"Katie, we aren't running from anything," David said. "I just thought I would treat my family to a week or fortnight away. If you don't wish to come with us, then you're welcome to stay home. Your mother and I are going."

"Are you going to the cabin?" Jackson asked.

David shook his head. "We would never go there without you pair," he said. "If you don't want to leave Beacon Hills, then you're mother and I'll travel abroad."

"Fine," Katie said. "Why don't you ask Uncle Sean if he wishes to go with you?"

"Uncle Sean has already left the country."

"What?" Katie and Jackson asked.

Ashley nodded. "He returned to Hawaii this morning," she explained. "He wishes to clear his head. He'll be back in a few weeks."

"Where are you and Dad going?" Jackson asked.

"Probably Paris," Ashley said. "It is, after all, my favourite country."

Katie rolled her eyes and glanced at her brother. "OK," she said, with a shrug. "Have fun."

"That's it? You're not going to beg to come?"

"Nope. You already said that you're only going abroad because Jackson and I wish to stay in California," Katie said. "If Jackson wishes to join you for this little escape, he is more than welcome too, but I am staying here. I just want you to answer one question for me."

"What's that?"

"Why are you going _now_?"

"We -"

"Is it because of what has happened?" Katie asked. "Is it because of the Darach and the supernatural world? I understand that it is hard to take in, but it's nothing to be afraid of. Our world may seem dangerous, but it also has its beauties."

Ashley sighed and set down her bags. "Yes," she said. "This world is beautiful, but like anything beautiful there is always a danger. Your father and I understand that you and Jackson have had a chance to adapt to this world, but it is still a surprise to us. We need to take time away to deal with everything."

"Then take time away," Katie said. "But don't try and force us to go with you."

Ashley and David exchanged looks and then nodded. They should've guessed that leaving now was anything but a piece of cake. But they stood by their decision to leave. They needed time to get their heads around everything that had happened; they needed time to accept that things would never be simple for them again.

"When does your plane leave?" Jackson asked.

"Tomorrow," David answered. "We'll pick up our tickets once at the airport. Are you sure and your sister don't want to come?"

Jackson nodded. "We're sure," he said. "Have fun, and we'll see you when you come home."

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 14 September, 2014 at 10:10pm**


	2. It All Begins With A Search

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore and Sean Heartman.

**Dedications: **I would like to give a big thank you to the following for alerting this story: **PANDAFiiED, Skyfrost14, xo-Sarang-hae, TvRomances, Remiav, Fmbuendia, Amanla123, TonnaMama81, Arranaamestoy19121996, PerksOfBeingABeliber, Jocelynstilinski, TheGirlWhoIsSilentx, WideAwake94, LittleMinnie14 **and** Jak1498.** It is lovely to hear from you all again.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> We Might Fall

**Summary:** Inspired by Ryan Star's song 'We Might Fall'. After defeating the Darach, Katie thought life would go back to normal. But what is 'normal' when Beacon Hills is involved? With an escaped convict on the run and a new family arriving in town, Katie will soon learn that there is more to the supernatural world than meets the eye.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after completing two pieces of homework and filling in more of her Bestiary, Katie left the house and drove to the Animal Clinic. She was thankful to have her car back, how she had missed it during her stage of depression and anger over Blake. But she could understand why her parents, especially her mother, were hesitant to give her the keys. The last thing she needed was to have a panic attack whilst driving and put herself in the hospital... again.<p>

Turning down the music as she neared the clinic, Katie hit the brake as she spotted Stiles waiting for her out back.

"Are you OK?" Katie asked Stiles as soon as she got out. They were here simply because he had had another vision during school. This time he was at school, in Econ to be more precise, and had a vision of the students and coach talking to him through sign language.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. Katie hadn't been in his Econ class today. He wasn't sure why she had skipped it, but didn't feel the need to ask her. Instead Scott cut off their conversation by opening the door to the clinic and inviting them in. He had Deaton had just finished with a patient and were ready to talk.

Scott had explained everything to Deaton so the veterinarian already knew what the three teenagers were therefore.

"You told me you were dealing with it," Deaton said, looking to Scott and Katie.

"We thought we were," Katie admitted. "I feel the darkness; but I never expected side effects like this."

"Do you know what it is?" Stiles asked.

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you," Deaton answered.

"Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language I understand?" Stiles asked, a little sarcastically.

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like?" Deaton asked. "The placement and the movement of the hands?"

"You know sign language?" Scott asked. Even Katie was surprised.

"I know a little," Deaton replied. He turned to Stiles and nodded. "Let me give it a shot."

"OK, the first move was like this," said Stiles, holding up the first finger on his left hand. He then used the first finger on his right hand to circle the other.

"That's 'when'," Deaton said.

"Then there is this," Stiles held his hands up so they were side-by-side, and pulled back the right one before settling it back next to his left hand.

"That's door," Deaton said, looking anxious.

"Then there is this," Stiles touched the bottom of his chin with his thumb.

Deaton took a deep breath and looked around at the three teenagers. "When is a door not a door?" he asked.

"When is a door not a door?" Stiles repeated, incredulously.

"When it's ajar," Katie and Scott answered.

"You're kidding me?" Stiles asked, looking between his two friends and Deaton. "A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?"

"Not necessarily," Deaton said. "When the four of you when under the water, when you crossed from unconscious to a kind of _super_ consciousness, you essentially opened a door in your minds."

"So, what does that mean?" Scott asked. "The door is still open?"

"Ajar," Katie murmured.

Deaton nodded.

"A door into our minds," Stiles repeated. He was still having a hard time processes everything.

"I did tell you it was risky," Deaton said.

"What do we do about it?" Katie asked.

"That's... difficult to answer."

"No, wait a second, I know that look," Stiles said, reading the expression on Deaton's face. "That's the 'we-know-exactly-what-is-wrong-with-yiu-and-we-have-no-idea-how-to-fix-it' look."

"The one thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind... it's not good," Deaton said. "You each need to close that door, and you need to do it as soon as possible."

"If it means that I stop seeing Blake everywhere I turn, I am all for closing the door," Katie said,

**~*We Might Fall*~**

Heading back out to their cars, Stiles, Katie and Scott were blinded by a third set of headlights. Each teenager raised their hand to cover their eyes and then lowered them when the lights dimmed. They were each surprised to find the Sheriff's SUV with Stiles' father sitting in the driver's seat.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I'm here because I could use some help," the Sheriff answered. "Actually, your help." He pointed at Scott.

"Why me?" Scott asked. Much to Katie's surprise. Stiles, on the other hand seemed to know exactly where this was going.

"Because almost eight years ago almost an entire family died in a car accident," the Sheriff explained. "One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There is enough evidence to have me thinking that... that a werewolf could've caused the accident and then dragged her body away. If you could as somehow get a lock on her scent, if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue."

"And what if it was a werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"Well, then there is someone out there that murdered an entire family," the Sheriff answered. "Someone who still needs to be caught."

"While I admire your enthusiasm to protect the people under your jurisdiction, Sheriff, I don't actually think you could arrest someone for killing the family," Katie said, hesitantly. "I mean, if the crash happened on the night of a full moon, then said werewolf probably didn't have a clue has to what they were doing. They wouldn't have had full control over themselves much less their actions."

The Sheriff, Stiles and Scott stared at Katie.

The young brunette sighed. "Look, I'm not saying what happened to the family wasn't upsetting, I remember my mother and father talking about it in the paper; but if you think about it, how much control does a werewolf actually have during a full moon? If they don't have an anchor to tie them to reality? Scott, what was you like before you got your anchor?"

"I was out of control," Scott said. "The bloodlust alone was enough to drive you completely out of your mind."

"Exactly," Katie said. "You remember what Chris said about Cora and Boyd? About how their animal instincts were overriding their human ones after they had been exposed to the full moon after three months incubation?" Scott and Stiles nodded as they remembered what the elder Hunter had said. "The bloodlust was too strong. If the werewolf that killed this family was anything like that, then he wouldn't have had full control over himself. Werewolves are predators," she nodded. "But they don't have to be killers."

The Sheriff sighed and looked between the three teenagers. "Maybe we should focus on finding Malia," he said. "Before we worry about what comes next."

Scott squeezed Katie's shoulder and nodded at his best friend's father. "Just tell me what you want me to do," he said.

**~*We Might Fall*~**

Dawn.

Katie rubbed her tired eyes as she sat in the back of Stiles' jeep, waiting for them to return from the farmhouse that was owned by a Mr. Tate. She wasn't exactly sure why she had agreed to come with them, especially since she knew that her parents were leaving for France this morning.

That was another thing she didn't understand, why were her parents going to France in the first place; she knew that they needed time to digest the fact that the Supernatural world was real, but running away to France was uncalled for.

Katie sighed and looked up at the farmhouse. The Sheriff had decided he would need to question the grieving Mr. Tate as a distraction for Scott and Stiles; the two boys would then enter the house from the back door and search Malia Tate's old bedroom for Scott to get her scent.

Despite it being a good plan, Katie could see a downside. If they were caught then the Sheriff could lose his job and Scott and Stiles could be prosecuted for trespassing - or even breaking and entering - and, even if they tried, they couldn't argue their side of the story as it wouldn't stand up in court.

Suspected werewolf kills family eight years ago and drags one away. Eight years later two teenage boys and the Sheriff devise to lock onto young girls scent to find her. Katie couldn't help but chuckle at the idea. The judge would've laughed them out of the courtroom or even sent them to Eichen house.

Rolling down the window, Katie propped her elbow up on the side and rested her hand on the window. She was tired. She hadn't had any sleep yet, and with school in a few hours she knew that she wasn't going to be able to stay awake. The idea of going straight home after this was plausible. Her grades her fine, to the extent, so one day off of school wouldn't matter.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Reaching into her jacket pocket, Katie pulled out her phone and inspected the screen. It was a message from Jackson.

_Where are you? Mom and Dad just left._

_- Jackson._

Quickly writing out her reply - _Helping with a case. Be home soon._ - Katie hit send and locked her phone again. So her parents had left. Why hadn't they called her themselves to find out where she was? Were they worried about her? Or had Jackson informed them that she was following up a lead to head off her hallucinations? She shook her head. She didn't care. She'd give her parents a few days to clear their heads in France and then, when they returned; she'd sit down with them and ask them to explain their hesitation to her. There had to be a reason for them to not want to accept her world.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Checking her phone screen again, Katie smiled as she saw this message was from Aiden. He, just like Jackson, was asking where she was, but he was wondering for an entirely different reason to her brother.

_Are you home? Need to see you._

_- Aiden._

Typing out a reply - _With Scott and Stiles atm. Be heading home soon. Tired._ - Katie pressed send and went back to her messages. She quickly tapped into her conversation with Jackson and messaged him again, explaining her decision to skip school that morning. She had barely hit send when the sound of a closing door reached her from across the way.

Looking up, Katie sat Stiles and Scott returning to the jeep from the west, as the Sheriff approached from the North West. He looked dismal. Leaning out of the jeep window, Katie looked expectantly at Scott. "Anything?" she asked.

"No," Scott said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he added to the Sheriff. "Maybe if it hadn't been so long ago."

"It's OK," the Sheriff said, waving the teen Alpha off. "It was a long shot, and honestly? I think I may have just ripped open a hole in that poor man's heart. I'm sorry for dragging you kids into all of this."

"We're sorry we couldn't do more," Katie said. She could sense the disappointment in the Sheriff's voice and it tugged at her heartstrings that they couldn't have helped out in some way.

"I know you are," the Sheriff nodded. "Thanks for trying, alright?"

"Yeah," Scott sighed as the Sheriff patted him on the shoulder.

"Take her home," the Sheriff said pointing at Katie. "She looks about ready to pass out."

Katie blinked tiredly and looked around at the three of them. "Do I really look that bad?" she asked.

"Bad?" Stiles teased. "Katie, you look like the walking dead."

"Geeze, thanks, Stiles, you sure know how to give a compliment," Katie replied, sarcastically.

Stiles shot her a playful glare whilst Scott rolled his eyes and the Sheriff smirked in amusement.

"I'll see you at home," the Sheriff said to Stiles, as he slid into the driver's seat of his cruiser.

Waiting until the car was out of sight, and the Sheriff was out of earshot, Scott turned to his best friend with a questionable frown. "Aren't there many cases that go unsolved?" he asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said with a heavy sigh. "I just think this is one he felt like he could've figured out right now."

"Why is it so important now?" Katie asked.

"Well, he wants to be able to solve one more while he is still Sheriff," Stiles explained.

Confused, Katie and Scott exchanged looks and stared, questionably at Stiles. "What do you mean 'still' Sheriff?" they both asked together.

Stiles hesitated, but caved under the watchful glares of his two friends. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, and then rubbed his forehead with his thumb. "I didn't want to say anything," he said to Scott. "But... it's your dad."

"What about him?" Scott asked.

"He's filing for an impeachment."

"He's trying to get your father fired?" Katie asked, surprised. Stiles nodded and Scott's hands curled into fists. "Scott, calm down," Katie said, seeing the strain on his knuckles. "Just talk to your dad the next time you see him. Try to explain to him that the Sheriff isn't involved in any unlawful activities, and that he has no case to build against the Sheriff."

"He's basing it on the fact that a lot of cases have gone unsolved in this county," Stiles pointed out.

Katie sighed and climbed into the back of the jeep as Scott and Stiles climbed up into the cab. "The supernatural has a lot to answer for," she grumbled as she realised that it wasn't just her own family that was suffering from the sudden exposure to the supernatural world.

"Tell me about," Stiles said, starting the engine and leaving the Tate farm behind.

**~*We Might Fall*~**

By the time Stiles, Scott and Katie had made it back to the city limits school was already in session. Neither of the three felt the desire to go to school and possibly end up sleeping throughout the classes, instead they decided to head home and start fresh in the morning. Scott was still reeling from learning that his father was trying to get his best friend's father fired, and Katie was still trying to come to terms with the fact that her parents had left California.

"Thanks guys," Katie said, jumping over Scott and down out of the jeep.

"I'll pick you up later and take you to get your car, OK?" Stiles said.

"Cool," Katie said. "Give me a call or something first. The first thing I'm gonna do when I get in is sleep."

"I'll call you about three, OK?"

Katie nodded and hurried up the drive to her front door. Seeing as her keys were still in her own car, she dug behind the potted plant for the spare one. She waved to Stiles and Scott as they beeped the horn and peeled away, and then let herself into her house.

"Jackson, you here?" Katie called.

There was no answer.

"Jackson?" Katie called again as she moved into the living room.

Again, there was no answer.

Figuring that her brother had gone to school, Katie wandered into the kitchen and opened the freezer. It was already 10:00am which meant that she had missed feeding time for Luna; she grabbed a packet of frozen mice and closed the door before heading upstairs.

The house was eerily quiet, and Katie couldn't help but feel goose bumps spread over the skin of her arms and neck. The last time she had been along at home she had been abducted, and although she knew that Blake was dead it still did nothing to ease the feeling of being watched.

Slowing her breathing, Katie quickened her pace and walked the length of the first floor to her bedroom. She glanced over her shoulder as she let herself inside and saw nothing behind her, but that didn't ease the creepy feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach. Once inside the safety of her bedroom, Katie locked the door and hurried across to her bed, under the pillow she pulled IMI desert eagle and turned back to the door.

It hadn't moved.

"You're on edge..."

Katie jumped and a terrified scream escaped her lips. She spun around and aimed the gun at the window, but thankfully the safety clip was on and the gun didn't fire. Standing, with his hands in the air, was Aiden. Katie glared at him. "You idiot!" she shouted. "Damn it, Aiden, if you knew I was on edge why did you sneak up on me?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry? I could've shot you!"

"But you didn't..."

"But I could have."

Aiden sighed and walked towards her, placed his hands on her shoulders and lifted her chin so that he could see her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Other than the obvious."

"Nothing. I just had this creepy feeling that I was being watched," Katie said.

"Where?"

"When I came in."

"Downstairs?"

"And upstairs," Katie said. "Can hear or sense anything?"

Aiden focused his hearing on the house outside of the room. He couldn't hear any heartbeats, other than his own and Katie's. "I'm getting nothing," he said.

Katie sighed and tossed her gun back onto the bed.

"Are you OK?" Aiden asked.

"I'm scared."

"About?"

"A lot of..."

"Did you find out about the visions?"

Katie nodded. "I'll tell you about it later," she said. "I want to feed Luna and get some sleep. According to Stiles, I look like the walking dead."

Aiden released her and Katie walked over the snake habitat. Ever since Kaliya had gone missing she had gone and bought a new snake. Luna wasn't that much different to Kaliya, save for a few coloured stripes on her skin; neither of the snakes that Katie had ever owned had been poisonous, and both of them had been small. Kaliya had been a present from Aiden when he and Katie lived together in England, Katie had cherished the snake was deeply hurt when he had gone missing. But while Luna didn't fill the empty spot in Katie's heart, she created a whole new one.

"Hey baby," Katie cooed lifting the lid on the enclosure and dangling a white mouse by its tail. Luna lifted her head, pink tongue tasting the air as Katie lowered the mouse down to her. Katie let go of the dead rodent and it landed with a thump on the enclosure floor. She reclosed the lid and watched as Luna slithered down the rodent and started to devour it.

Katie loved snakes. She always had. Many people, her own brother included, had called her weird for it, but she didn't care. Snakes were severely misunderstood creatures; they were associated with dark forces and evil things, when in fact they were lovely reptiles. Luna was also quite affectionate, but only to Katie.

Turning away from the snake, Katie pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed it onto the hamper beside the door. She reached for the button and zipper of her jeans, but Aiden slid his arms around her from behind and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked, leaning back into him.

"You're tense," Aiden said, kissing her bare shoulder. Katie shivered. "Let me help you... relax," he continued, placing light feathery kisses along her shoulder.

Katie sighed and laid her head back against his shoulder, her eyes closed.

**~*We Might Fall*~**

When Katie awoke, night had already fallen.

Aiden was asleep beside her and there were several missed calls on her cellphone. Groggily sitting up, Katie rubbed her eyes and reached for the device; she inputted her pass key and checked her messages first. Two were from Stiles, demanding to know why she wasn't answer her phone, and the missed calls were an assortment. Three were from Stiles, two were from Jackson and one was from Scott.

Pressing the 'call' button next to Stiles' name, Katie waited for her hyperactive friend to answer. He did, just seconds before she was about to hang up.

"_What did you take? Sleeping pills?_" Stiles asked.

"No. What do you want?"

"_We were supposed to pick up your car, remember?_"

"It's too late now. I'll get it tomorrow."

"_I'm aware of that. But that's not the only reason I called._"

"Then what, Stiles? Spare me the drum roll."

"_You're grumpy._"

"I just woke up."

"_Ah, that explains it._"

"Watch it, Stilinski."

Stiles scoffed down the line and Katie swallowed the urge to snap at him.

"You've got five seconds to tell me the nature of your call or I am hanging up."

"_We're in the preserve,_" Stiles answered.

"Who?"

"_Scott and I._"

"What the hell are you doing up there? It's -" Katie glanced at her alarm clock. The red digital numbers read 20:45pm. "- Quarter to nine in the night."

"_We're looking for the body..._"

"What body?"

"_Malia Tate's body._"

"Oh. Um, OK, what do you want me to do?"

"_Well... uh..."_

"Spit it out, Stiles,"

_"What do you know about Coyotes?"_

Katie frowned, confused by the question. What the hell did coyotes have to do with Malia Tate's missing body?

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A/N:** I have a proposition for you guys. Whoever reviews this chapter will get the choice of seeing a sneak peek of _another_ Teen Wolf story I am working on, or a sneak peek of a future scene from _this_ story. I gave a sneak peak to the new story at the end of **The Hunt is On** but I am not sure if everyone saw it. So, want to know what is to come in the future of _**We Might Fall**_ or want see more from my newest story, reviews this chapter and then tell me, alongside your review, what scene you want.

I am also willing to do questions. I've seen this done on a few other stories and it seems to work. So, question for today:

**Would you rather be a werewolf in Beacon Hills or a Vampire in Mystic Falls?**

_**Leave your answers in a review.**_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, September 17, 2014 at 11:43pm**


	3. Food for Thought

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore and Sean Heartman.

**Dedications: **I would like to give a big thank you to the following for alerting this story: **BehindGrayEyes, Ashleywithleyx, Nobleboivin, FizzWizz2011, Snmuenst, CarstaK, Xoxo25731** and **Regin**.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> We Might Fall

**Summary:** Inspired by Ryan Star's song 'We Might Fall'. After defeating the Darach, Katie thought life would go back to normal. But what is 'normal' when Beacon Hills is involved? With an escaped convict on the run and a new family arriving in town, Katie will soon learn that there is more to the supernatural world than meets the eye.

* * *

><p>After a rapid, but confusing, conversation with Stiles and Scott, Katie jumped onto her laptop and researched 'werecoyotes' via her most trusted search engine. Beside her, disturbed by the tapping of the computer keys, Aiden awoke. "What's going on?" he asked, groggily.<p>

"Scott and Stiles may have found something," Katie replied.

"Found something? Like what?"

"Remember I told you about that case the Sheriff was worried about?"

"You mean the one with the family of three being killed by a werewolf?"

"Werecoyote," Katie corrected.

Aiden blinked and sat up. The bed sheet fell and pooled at the bottom of his torso and he stared at Katie confusingly. "Werecoyote?" he questioned.

"I'm guessing by your tone you've never heard of them," Katie said.

"No," Aiden said, shaking his head. "What exactly does a werecoyote have to do with the case?"

Katie shrugged. She didn't have all the details yet. Scott had just asked her to research as much as she could about werecoyote mythology and to let him know tomorrow in school.

"Sometimes I wish I had the Argent's Bestiary," Katie grumbled as she clicked on and off several different internet sites in her search. "Oh, wait, this looks promising."

"It's a fantasy site," Aiden yawned.

"So?" Katie asked. "What people might think is fantasy is reality to us. They're going on speculation, but sometimes their speculation turns out to be true. Besides, it's nearly 11pm, Allison is probably asleep right now and I'm not waking her just to get the Bestiary."

Aiden shrugged and leaned back into the pillows. He put his hand on the base of Katie's spine and started to trail his fingers up and down her back causing her to shiver. He chuckled, and pulled her back to him so that they were half spooning.

"Stop distracting me," Katie whispered her breathing heavy.

"Can't help it," Aiden said. "You're tense."

"I'm intrigued," Katie said, reading from the screen. "Listen to this - _The werecoyote is a creature primarily of Native American myth. The legends tend to come from the Southwest, probably because of the fact that the coyotes did not spread to the East and North of America until the wolves began to be exterminated. As the Native Americans disappeared, the werecoyote myths were also partially transferred to their people. Today the werecoyote is a staple of Mexican myth._"

"Interesting," Aiden said, pressing light and feathery kisses to Katie's shoulder. He brushed her hair aside and sucked lightly on the skin behind her ear.

Katie closed her eyes against the sensation that lit her body alive with goosebumps. She shivered and pulled away, turning to glare at Aiden over her shoulder. He smirked innocently and then captured her lips with his own. Relentlessly, Katie kissed him back, her body curling just enough so that it didn't hurt when she moved.

As Aiden's hand trailed along her inner thigh, Katie groaned and pulled away from him. "I have work to do," she said, her breathing heavy.

"As you said it's nearly 11pm," Aiden pointed out, attaching his lips to her neck again. "And I need you."

"Need me or want me?" Katie asked.

"Either," Aiden replied huskily.

"Let me finish my research and you can have me all night," Katie said.

Aiden sighed and pulled back. It wasn't the kind of deal he wanted, but if eventually he would get what he wanted then he was willing to wait. Katie had always told him that waiting for something was always worth it. He'd never seen the morality of waiting, but he wasn't about to force Katie, not only was it too soon, but he also knew, better than most, when she got something into her head there was no changing it.

"I guess I can wait," Aiden said, kissing her once more.

"Good," Katie said, turning back to her screen. She settled into the groove of Aiden's body as she tapped away at the laptop. Her fingers trailed across the keys, highlighting and saving as much information on the werecoyote myth as she could find and downloading it to her drop box account.

Aiden watched her. He'd always found it amusing how much enthusiasm that Katie seemed to have when research particular mythologies. He enjoyed seeing the brightness in her eyes and the way her face lit up as she found something new and interesting to read; on a normal day - not the middle of the night - Katie would sit at a computer with a notebook and pen and jot down as much information as she could get her hands on, all of which would later be translated and inputted into her Bestiary.

Reaching the end of her search, Katie turned off her computer and reached for her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Aiden asked.

"I'm texting Allison."

"I thought you said she'd be asleep?"

"She probably is, but she can still get the text in the morning."

Aiden nodded and Katie quickly messaged her best friend asking her to bring the Argent's bestiary to school. She knew not to believe everything that she had learned from the internet, but she could always compare it to the bestiary before she added it to her own. With the message sent, Katie returned her phone to its charging port and the laptop to the desk, before climbing back into bed.

"Can I finish what I started now?" Aiden asked. His pants were already tight in anticipation.

Climbing onto his lap, Katie trailed her hands down his chest and across the curve of his abs. She caught his eye and teasingly licked her lips. Aiden groaned, grabbed her thighs and run his hands up over her butt. He pressed his lips to hers, and felt her's relent to him. The warmth that had been a quiet throb had flared into a heated need, driving his hunger to the surface.

Aiden growled as Katie grinded her body harder against his growing bulge; his canines slipped from his gums and he felt the rush of air around them. Katie smirked as she trailed her fingers along his perfect abs before dipping along the hemline of his pants. He panted hard as the short jerks of her fingers tugged the clothing down and her soft wet lips kissed and tasted the warm perfect skin, starting along his jaw and neck before carrying down his chest and even lower.

Aiden felt the blood rushing to the surface each time her lips met his body.

"Now who needs to relax?" Katie whispered.

Aiden closed his eyes and lay back against the pillows but clawed the pillows as Katie breathed a hot invisible trail along his abs. Aiden cradled his hand through her thick locks. "Katie..." he gasped, feeling the tip of her tongue flick lightly across the hemline of his waist. He felt his wolf howl in anticipation as Katie shot him a wicked grin.

Katie's eyes were half-lidded when Aiden took hold of her arms and lifted her back up onto his lap. His body was pumping with adrenaline and animal lust as he ripped at the black lace bra she was wearing and slid it from her shoulders, he traced his hands down her stomach to her matching underwear and ripped them from her body.

"Eager much?" Katie asked.

"More than you know," Aiden said, kneading his fingers into her legs and positioning her properly. He maintained eye contact with her as she slowly, and teasingly, lowered herself onto him.

"Oh..." Katie gasped. She tossed her head back and closed her eyes. She remembered her first time with Aiden, how he had been rough, and then she remembered her first time with Isaac and how he had made her feel loved, and now, now she was revisiting her first time with Aiden it was almost... _magical_... for the lack of a better word. Every nerve ending in her body felt like it was being ignited, she was supersensitive to everything. Her senses were on red alert and she felt a fuzzy kind of numbness spread throughout her body like rapid wildfire.

Aiden planted his hands on her hips, guiding her body as it rocked up and forward. Her soft cries carried around the room as he bucked up when she slid down as she was pushed over the edge; he grunted and groaned as his body convulsed.

Katie collapsed against Aiden's chest. Her breathing was coming in short and rapid gasps and beads of sweat clung to her neck and forehead, whilst her heart beat painfully in her chest.

"Are you OK?" Aiden asked.

"That was... different," Katie panted.

"You're going to be OK."

"What happened?" Katie asked. Never had she experienced such wild sex with Aiden, not even when they had first starting dating in England.

"It's a part of being a mate," Aiden answered. "It's excess sexual energy. It can be overwhelming at first, but you'll get used to it."

"Never felt like that before," Katie said, shaking her head.

"That's because we never actually fulfilled the bond back in England," Aiden explained. "I left before we had a chance."

Katie nodded. Her body was numb and tired. She felt Aiden wrap his arms around her and lower her onto the mattress, it was soft against her warm skin and she sunk into it, her head resting on Aiden's chest as he held her firmly against his side, his hand stroking up and down her back as they basked in the afterglow.

**~*We Might Fall*~**

The next morning at school, Katie met with Allison and Isaac in the school parking lot. Allison was checking her phone when Katie approached with Jackson and Danny.

"Did you bring it?" Katie asked her older sister.

Allison dug into the front pocket of her bag and withdrew a memory stick. "I'm not quite sure what you're going to find," she said. "But since you did translate the Kanima information."

"Thanks," Katie said, pocketing the memory stick. "Anyone seen Scott or Stiles?"

"They're on their way," Isaac said. "Scott's father stopped him as he was leaving this morning and Stiles is picking him up."

"Agent McCall has really bad timing," Katie said.

"There they are," Jackson said pointing at Stiles' jeep as it rolled into his usual parking space. Scott and Stiles clambered out and quickly made their way over to their friends.

"Did you find anything out?" Scott asked Katie immediately.

"I've found something's, I'm not entirely sure how correct they are, but I'm going to check the bestiary when I get near a computer," Katie explained. "We have History first period. I'll try and do some translating then."

"Do you have your laptop?" Danny asked.

Katie nodded and patted her backpack. "The battery might die but Stiles, you've got your tablet, right?" she asked her friend.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah," he said.

"Good. I can always save to my drop box and access it on the tab," Katie said. "Did you find anything else last night?"

"We found a coyote den," Stiles said. "Hold up. I marked it on the map," he fished his tablet from his backpack and booted it up. "It's right in the middle of the hiking trail."

"Well that could narrow it down," Allison said. "Coyote's travel on fixed trails. But, I think you're right about her not going back to the den," she added to Scott. "Coyotes don't like wolves, and they're really smart, if they don't want to be heard they actually walk on their toes."

"Coyote's tiptoe?" Stiles asked.

"They tiptoe," Allison said with a roll of her eyes and a nod.

"Okay..." Stiles said.

The first period bell rang, indicating that class was about to begin and that all students needed to be at their respective rooms.

"I gotta go," Allison said. "But send me the pin location. Katie -"

"I'll send you all translated information I find," Katie said, nodding.

"Do I have to tell you to be careful with the card?"

Katie shot her sister a look. "You know, I actually _want_ this card, really badly. I think you're only problem will be me giving it back, not losing it," she said.

Allison smiled. "Okay, see you later," she said, waving and hurrying off to art with Isaac.

"Bye," Katie called before turning to the others. "We better get to History before Yukimura gives us after school detention or something," she said.

The others nodded and followed her inside. While Katie and Jackson made a stop at their lockers, Scott and Stiles continued on to the history classroom. They had just made it to their seats when Scott was stopped by the new girl, Kira.

"Hi, I'm Kira," she said, re-introducing herself. "You knew that, I knew you knew that, I don't know why I just told you that again." Scott smiled amusingly at her. He could sense her nerves, and her stammering was a dead giveaway. "Anyway, I have something for you."

"For me?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. For the Bardo. My explanation was sort of all over the place, so I did some research and I printed it out," Kira said.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It only took a couple of hours," Kira said.

"Wow, then you really didn't have to do that," Scott said.

"I swear I printed it out," Kira said, rummaging through her back but not finding anything. She was still looking when her father, Katie, Jackson and Danny arrived. Katie frowned at Scott as she took her seat, unloading her laptop onto the desk and pushing the bestiary into the port on the side.

"Kira," Mr. Yukimura called as he approached his daughter. He was holding a stack of papers in his hands. "You forgot all the research you did for that boy you like."

Katie snorted but quickly covered it up as a cough and exchanged an amused look with Stiles, while Scott felt the heat of embarrassment on the back of his neck and Kira stared, mortified at her father as he walked away.

Turning awkwardly back to Scott, Kira handed him the stack of papers and slunked into an empty seat beside them. Scott swatted a chuckling Katie across the back of the head as he took the seat beside her, leaving her between him and Stiles.

"All right, everyone, let's get started," Mr. Yukimura said from the front of the class. "Last lesson we were talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There is a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail. Who'd like to come up and read aloud for me?" he asked, smiling at the class. When no one raised their hands he was left to choose. "Mr. Stilinski, how about you?"

"Oh, uh, maybe someone else could do it?" Stiles asked. He was still unsure about whether or not the door 'into his mind' was still open and nervous that if it was then he wouldn't be able to read. It was one thing to be labelled a hyperactive spaz at school, but another thing all together to be labelled a spaz that couldn't read.

"Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Yukimura said.

Stiles sighed and glanced at his friend. Katie smiled encouragingly at him as he slid from his seat and approached the podium. His hands were shaking as they grasped the wooden sides and he could feel his heart beating a mile a minute as he stared down at the book.

Breathe, Stiles, breathe, he told himself. But it was no use. The words had already started to slide from the page. His hands tightened on the podium and he looked up nervously at his classmates, some were staring at him, waiting for him to start, but all were oblivious to the internal turmoil he was going through.

"Stiles," Katie said, looking up and catching the frightened look on her friends face. She rose from her seat and approached the podium. "You OK?"

"Can't breathe..." Stiles murmured silently. He stumbled away from the podium and into Katie, almost knocking her over.

"Scott!" Katie squeaked, instinctively.

Abandoning the research that Kira had given him, Scott left his seat and approached his two friends, He took one of Stiles' arms and wrapped it around his shoulder and looked to Mr. Yukimura. "We should take him to the nurse's office," he said.

Mr. Yukimura nodded, half-risen from his seat.

Katie caught Jackson's eye as she and Scott carried Stiles between them. Her brother nodded and instantly reached for her laptop as she disappeared out of the door.

"It's still happening, isn't it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Jackson said, stuffing the laptop in to his sister's bag.

"Do they know what's causing it?"

Jackson shrugged. "It's complicated," he said. "You'll have to ask Katie about it later."

Danny nodded and looked to the door. He could only imagine the horror and fear that his friends were facing.

**~*We Might Fall*~**

Meanwhile, instead of the nurses' office, Katie and Scott helped Stiles into the boy's bathroom. He pulled away from them and grabbed onto the sink tile for support, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Stiles, look at me, man, is this a panic attack?" Scott asked nervously.

"An unexpected panic attack," Katie said.

"There's a difference?"

"Not really. These attacks just happen with obvious cause or indication," Katie said.

"Not... an... attack..." Stiles said, his breath coming in short gasps. "It's a dream... this is just a dream."

"No it's not," Scott said. "This is real. You're here. You're here with us."

"Stiles, Stiles! Look at me," Katie said, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look at her. "Stiles, look, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, confused.

"Things aren't real in dreams," Katie said. "You can walk on water; you can jump off a building and survive, you know, impossible things happen in dreams."

"So? What do your fingers have to do with that?"

"You can have more than ten fingers in dreams," Katie said. "Come on, Stiles, look at my hands and count with me. 1..."

"2..." Stiles said, the panic was starting to restrict his airways now and his lungs were burning.

"Keep going," Scott encouraged.

"3..." said Stiles as Katie held up a third finger. 4..."

"5..." Scott said as Katie held up five fingers on her one hand.

Stiles shifted his attention to her clenched fist. "6..." he said as she lifted the thumb into the air. "7..." another finger.

"8..." said Scott as Stiles clenched his eyes shut against the panic.

"9..." Stiles continued.

"10..." the three of them finished as Katie held up ten fingers. Five on each hand.

"10..." Katie repeated.

Confusion swept across Stiles' face. He collapsed against the tiled wall and slipped down onto the floor, his head in his hands. He was pale-faced and shaking. "What the hell is happening to me?" he asked.

"We'll figure it out," Scott said, kneeling in front of his friend. "You're going to be OK."

"Am I?" Stiles asked. "Are either of you? Scott, you can't transform. Katie, you're seeing reflections of a guy who tried to murder you, Allison's been haunted by her dead aunt, and I'm straight up losing my mind."

Katie sighed and closed her eyes. The break in Stiles' voice caused disappointment to settle in the pit of her stomach.

"We can't do this... we can't... uh... we can't help Malia... we can't help anyone," Stiles said, running a hand through his hair.

Scott sighed and looked between his two friends. He didn't want to give up without trying and he knew that Katie, Stiles and Allison felt the same way, but he also knew that they were each feeling the same was Stiles was right now. "We can't try," he said, trying to sound hopeful. Katie and Stiles both looked up at him.

"What if we fail?" Katie asked. "What if... what if something happens to one of us... and...and we end up doing more damage?"

"We can't guarantee a flawless plan," Scott said. "And besides, when has one of our plans actually ever worked perfectly?"

Stiles and Katie shrugged. That was true. Their plans may have worked - to an extent - but they never worked exactly as they were planned out. Something always got in the way and messed them up.

"But we can always try," Scott repeated.

The bell rung, signaling the end of first period.

"I should go find Jackson," Katie said. "I'll get our stuff too. I'll meet you outside in the quad, OK?" she asked.

Scott and Stiles nodded.

Katie smiled, stood up and left the boys' bathroom.

**~*We Might Fall*~**

After finding her brother, Katie learned that the new girl Kira had offered to find Scott and Stiles and return their backpacks. Taking her own, Katie hooked it over her shoulder and followed her brother and Danny out into the quad, they stopped short as a horde of police cruisers and animal control vans pulled to separate halts in the car park.

"What's going on?" Katie asked, looking around at her brother and Danny. Both of them looked as confused as she felt.

Hushed murmurs echoed around the campus as other students looked on in confusion. Katie glanced over her shoulder as Isaac, Allison and Lydia stepped out of the main doors leading into the school and a look of confusion swept amongst them.

"What's this all about?" Isaac asked as he led Lydia and Allison over to where Katie, Jackson and Danny were standing.

"That's a good question," Danny said.

"Sheriff!" Katie called, spotting Stiles' father getting out of his cruiser. She hurried towards him, just as his deputy joined him.

"There's been a sighting of the animal running across the lacrosse field," the deputy said. "It's heading back into the woods."

Katie furrowed her brow and looked at her friend's father. "Animal?" she asked. "What animal?"

"A coyote," the deputy answered.

"Coy -" Katie cut herself off. Her eyes widening in response.

"Do you know anything about the attack?" the deputy asked. "Do we need to get your statement?"

"It's OK, Parrish, I got this one," the Sheriff said. He clamped his hand down on Katie's shoulder and herded her back towards her friends. "Where's Stiles?" he asked.

"He had a bit of a melt down in History," Katie answered. "I left him and Scott in the bath -"

"Dad!"

Katie looked around as Stiles came blundering out of the main doors and over to the group.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"Malia was here," Stiles explained. "She nearly attacked Kira in the locker rooms. Scott went to help and I've been looking for you."

"Why would she come here?" Katie asked. "I mean, what's so significant about the school for her?"

Stiles shook his head.

"Is Kira OK?" the Sheriff asked.

"She's a little shaken," Stiles answered. "But she's OK."

"Thank god," the Sheriff said.

"What would've happened if Kira wasn't OK?" Allison asked.

"Most likely they would've had to put it down," the Sheriff answered.

"_Her_, Dad, they would've had to put _her_ down," Stiles corrected. "Try to remember that there is a human girl in there. One that you'll be killing. Wait, you're not back to not believing, are you?" he asked as his father failed to respond.

The Sheriff sighed and looked from Stiles to his friends and then back again. "You know, I believe that there are a lot of things that I don't understand yet. But that doesn't mean that everything and anything imaginable is suddenly possible. Now, are you 100% sure that this is a girl and now an animal?" he asked.

"Yes," Stiles replied.

"How do you know?" the Sheriff asked.

"Because Scott knows," Katie answered, spying the Alpha near the doors. She nodded her head in his direction. Stiles, the Sheriff and the others followed her gaze; Scott was standing on the top step, watching their group. Each of them knew he was listening intently to their conversation.

Stiles sighed and turned his back on his best friend. "Scott, you been listening?" he asked.

His gaze still on the small group, Scott nodded.

The Sheriff sighed and looked back at his son. "Okay, let's get this figured out," he said. "Come on." He caught his son's shoulder and herded him back into the school.

Katie, meanwhile, turned to Allison. "I haven't been able to translate much," she said. "I'll do some more later this evening. But, are we 100% sure that this plan is going to work?"

"It has too," Allison said.

"Are you sure you can get it?" Katie asked.

"It's in my dad's study," Allison confirmed. "How sure are you that you can get what we need?"

"Deaton's providing it," Katie replied.

"Then we meet at the preserve later," said Lydia.

Katie nodded. "I'm going to go with Scott and Stiles, see if I can figure out what Malia was doing at the school. Call me if anything changes," she added to her friends.

Allison nodded and then walked away with Lydia, Isaac and Jackson.

Katie turned to Danny. "Let's go," she said, linking her arm through his and heading back into the school.

**~*We Might Fall*~**

Kira stared at the slanted lockers resting upon one another. She'd very nearly come close to being attacked by a coyote. Her father, who was equally scared for her life but also relieved at the same time, stood in front of her.

"Dad, I swear, I'm fine," Kira insisted.

"Why weren't you heading to your next class like all the other students?" Mr. Yukimura asked.

"They left their bags," Kira said. "I was trying to do something nice. You do something nice and you make friends, or so I've heard."

Scott sighed and looked away from Kira and her father. He had been listening in to their conversation and couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that Kira had been caught between his friends and Malia.

"Scott," Stiles said, drawing his friend's attention to him. Katie and Danny had joined the Sheriff and Stiles outside the locker room and were now carefully maneuvering their way around the crime scene, careful not to crush any of the smashed window glass.

"Any theories?" Katie asked, looking away from the scene and back at her friends. "I'm still curious why she'd be here at the school."

"I think I know what she was looking for," Stiles sighed. He grabbed his backpack from the floor, reached inside and pulled out the doll he had found the previous evening.

Katie and Danny frowned at it while Scott sighed and shot his best friend an incredulous look.

"You took the doll from the car?" Scott asked, unimpressed.

"Yeah. I thought maybe you could use it, you know? For like her scent or something," Stiles explained.

"Where did you get that?"

Katie looked around as a middle-aged man with short black hair and an unshaven demeanor walked into the room. "Where did you find this?!" he snapped, stopping short of the friends and snatching the doll from Stiles' hands. Not only did it startle the friends, but it also earned the attention of everyone both inside and outside the locker room.

"You recognise it?" Katie asked.

"It belonged to my youngest daughter," the man answered.

"Excuse me, kids," the Sheriff said, pulling Scott by the arm. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tate, I don't know how you heard about this. If you've got your own police scanner or what, but you can't be here." He tried to guide Mr. Tate back towards the door, but the man jumped back in alarm.

Mr. Tate sighed and looked down. Curiously, Katie peered around the Sheriff as he peeled back Tate's jacket to reveal a hand gun in the inside pocket.

"I have a permit," Mr. Tate said.

"California schools are gun-free zones," the Sheriff reminded the man. "Permit or no permit. You need to leave, Mr. Tate, now!"

Mr. Tate struggled against the officer that tried to pull him from the room. He planted his feet to the ground at the door and turned back to the Sheriff. "You find that animal," he said. "You find that... _thing_."

The Sheriff sighed as Mr. Tate was escorted out and turned back to the group of kids in his care. Scott, Stiles and Danny still looked surprised at the skirmish from Mr. Tate while Katie's arms were folded over her stomach and she was staring at the ground, the fingernail of her thumb caught between her teeth, she looked deep in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**A few of you have been waiting for Kaiden action for a long time now. So, I hope this suffices. Since it is my first sex scene since Blake, I'm hoping you'll be kind and review for me.**

**Also, this is the last updated chapter for this story until I get a few more reviews. Come on, guys, you were amazing in Make Me a Believer and the little stories in between. I know school has started back up, but why've you all disappeared for now? I know there are Kaiden fans out there? Please leave me a review.**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated 25 September, 2014 at 02:53pm**


	4. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore and Sean Heartman.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> We Might Fall

**Summary:** Inspired by Ryan Star's song 'We Might Fall'. After defeating the Darach, Katie thought life would go back to normal. But what is 'normal' when Beacon Hills is involved? With an escaped convict on the run and a new family arriving in town, Katie will soon learn that there is more to the supernatural world than meets the eye.

* * *

><p>"Xylazine," Dr. Deaton said as he entered the back room to find Scott, Stiles, Danny and Isaac waiting for him. He placed three glass vials on the table. "It's a tranquilizer for horses. For a werecoyote expect it to work in seconds. I only have three, so whoever is shooting needs to be a damn good shot."<p>

"Allison's a perfect shot," Scott said.

"You mean, she used to be," Isaac said.

"She can do it," Scott said.

"And if she can't, Katie is there as back-up," Danny said. "Allison claims that Katie is good with a gun. She just needs to remember to come prepared."

"But first we have to find the thing," Isaac added.

Stiles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "OK. What is the point of him? Seriously, I mean what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf?" he scoffed. "What's up with the scarf anyway? It's 65 degrees out."

"Look, maybe I am asking the question that no one here wants to ask," Isaac said. "How do we turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?"

"I can do it," Scott said.

"You can?" Danny asked, frowning at the Alpha. The last he had checked, Scott was having difficulty controlling his shift.

"Yeah, you remember the night Peter trapped Jackson, Lydia, Stiles, Allison and I in the school?" Scott asked. Danny hadn't been a part of the pack back then, in fact no one save for him and Stiles knew about werewolves back then. But Danny had been filled in on everything that had happened leading up to the moment he had become a part of the pack, and therefore knew what Scott was talking about. "In the gym he made me turn using just his voice, and Deucalion did the same in the distillery."

"This is a werecoyote," Deaton said, reminding his young charge of the differences between his animal and Malia's. "Even if you could find someone to teach you how to do it, you still don't know if it'll even work."

"That's why you called Derek first," Stiles said, piecing part of the puzzle together.

"Yeah. I-I can try it on my own," Scott said.

"Katie won't allow that," Danny said.

"Since when has it been up to Katie?" Isaac asked.

"Since she became the pack's emissary," Danny retorted. "Scott, she knows as well as you do that you're terrified of shifting into _just_ a werewolf, right now."

"You need a real alpha," Stiles said, before realising his mistake. "You know what I mean," he added, hastily as Scott shot him a look. "An Alpha that can do Alpha things. You know, an Alpha that can get it going, that can get it -"

"Up?" Isaac asked, finishing the sentence.

Scott closed his eyes and shook his head at the double meaning. "Great, I'm an Alpha with... performance issues?" he asked.

"Is there anyone besides Derek that can help?" Deaton asked.

"I wouldn't trust Peter," Isaac said.

"Maybe the twins?" Stiles suggested.

"They're not Alphas anymore," Deaton said. "After what Jennifer did, almost killing them. It broke that part of them."

"Right, but what if they know how to do it, right?" Stiles asked.

"No one's seen them for weeks," Scott said, shaking his head.

Danny coughed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, actually, that's... huh... not entirely true," he said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Well, for the last two weeks I've been in contact with Ethan," Danny said, "and Aiden is practically living with Katie."

"He's with her now?" Isaac asked. His jaw clenched and he gripped the edge of the table, almost denting it as his wolf howled with jealousy.

After the whole episode with the Darach, he and Katie had talked about their dwindling relationship and Katie had admitted to still loving Aiden, to say Isaac was disheartened to hear that she was going back to her former boyfriend would've been an understatement but he had agreed to let her go. But, despite this, Isaac was still angry and jealous of Aiden. What was it that the former Alpha had that made Katie want him more than she wanted Isaac?

**~*We Might Fall*~**

Katie jumped up onto the table and leaned forward; her gaze swept around Derek's loft and then looked back at Aiden and Ethan. "You're staying here?" she asked.

"Why not? Derek's not using it," Ethan said.

"Dude, he owns the building," Katie pointed out. "He's bound to be using it."

"Well, he hasn't been seen for days," Aiden said, leaning either side of his girlfriend. "I figure we could use it until he gets back... whenever that is."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Ethan asked. "You're hardly ever here."

"I don't want to be around when you've got Danny over," Aiden said, his gaze never wavering from Katie's. The brunette grinned and slid her hands around his neck and shoulders before leaning forward.

Ethan groaned and turned his back on the couple. The last thing he wanted to witness was a make out between them. "Dude, you don't want to see me making out with Danny and I could do without watching you make out Katie, alright?" he called.

Aiden grumbled as Katie pulled away. "Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Because he's got a point," Katie said. "Besides, the others are here."

"How do you know?" Ethan asked.

Katie pointed at the small TV screen above the door. After the many unsuspected visitors over the past few months, Derek and installed a new security system complete with an early warning alarm and outside cameras. Ethan and Aiden looked around to see the images of Danny, Stiles and Scott outside the door.

"Let the games begin," Aiden said and walked out of the room with Ethan.

Katie rolled her eyes and looked up at the door as it opened. Danny spotted her, hurried down the steps and walked over to her. He looked around as he approached the table. "Where are they?" he asked his childhood friend.

Before Katie could reply, Aiden and Ethan jumped out from behind Scott, and Ethan punched him square in the nose. Scott groaned and fell forward down the steps. He pushed himself to his knees and looked up at the twins, already he was covered in blood but he could feel his body beginning to heal.

"I thought you guys were going to teach me to roar," he said, spitting out the blood in his mouth.

"We are," Aiden said. "You do it by giving in."

"Giving in and letting go," Ethan added. "It's how Deucalion taught us control." He grabbed Scott by the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet.

"Hey, you know, that's funny," said Stiles. "I actually tried something just like this once using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls. But you're right, beating the living crap out of his is probably a lot better."

Katie furrowed her brow and stared at Stiles like he'd grown a second ahead.

"That's actually the plan?" Scott asked. "You kick my ass?"

"You're afraid to turn!" Aiden said. "We're going to make you."

"You turn," said Ethan, looking smug. "Then you kick our asses."

"There's got to be a different way," Scott said. He looked over to Katie, but she looked just as lost and concerned about the plan as he did.

"Then you roar," Aiden said. His eyes glowed blue and his fangs grew from his gums as a mighty roar shook the room.

Scott jumped in alarm and looked up at Ethan, expecting him to do the same. But he didn't. Instead he smirked.

"What's the matter? You think you can't let go with us?" Ethan asked.

"You think you're going to hurt us?" Aiden asked, pushing Scott into his brother.

Ethan pushed Scott away from him. "Come on, McCall," he said, like a bully did its victim. "Give it your all, we can always heal."

Balling his hand into a fist, Scott swung a punch at Aiden. The former alpha caught the hit and twisted Scott's arm away, punching him in the face in the process. Leaving himself open for another attack, Scott groaned as Ethan smashed his own fist into his jaw.

"You're an Alpha. You want to roar like one then you've got to give in full throttle," Aiden said, towering over Scott. "You've got to become the monster. Become the beast. Become everything you're afraid of."

"That's what gives you power," Ethan said, "It gives you strength."

Scott growled and lunged for Aiden again. Aiden stepped back and slammed his fist down onto Scott's back, knocking him to the ground. Blood splattered against the tiled floor as Scott spat it out.

"Giving in doesn't make you the bad guy," Aiden said.

"So long as you can control it," Ethan reminded his brother.

"Sometimes control is a little overrated," Aiden said, kicking Scott in the chest. The alpha groaned as he felt a rib crack.

Katie tightened her grip on the table. She hated watching Scott get the crap beaten out of him, and hated it so much more when it was her boyfriend doing the beating. "Come on, Scott," she murmured. "Fight back."

"What if I can't control it?" Scott asked. "What if I can't turn back?"

"Then it takes over," Ethan answered. "You become Malia. You get further and further away from being human. You turn into an animal or worse."

"You turn into Peter," Aiden said, hitting Scott's biggest fear button. Ever since he had become an Alpha, his biggest fear had been turning into something he wasn't. He was terrified of turning into the same monster that Peter had been way back when.

Pushing himself to his feet, Scott wiped the blood his lips and rushed at Aiden. But the former Alpha was ready for him. He gripped Scott by the front of the shirt, lifted him off of his feet and hurled him into one of the support beams lining the room. Scott groaned and slid to the base, but his release was short lived as Aiden picked him up again and started to forcibly beat him.

_She cringed away as his fingers brushed across her face._

_He growled and slapped her._

_She bit back a cry, resulting in another slap. This time it was much harder. She could handle the slaps; it was when he used his fists... that's when the most pain occurred._

"Stop it," Katie murmured, clutching at her neck and face with her hands. Watching Aiden beat the crap out of Scott was causing her to flashback to when Blake beat her.

_He curled his hand into a fist and hit her once... twice... three times. She could feel the pain in her chest. She was sure that he had broken a rib or two._

"Stop it..." Katie murmured again. This time her voice was a little louder, loud enough for Danny, Stiles and Ethan to hear her, but not loud enough to stop Aiden. "Stop it... Stop it... STOP IT, DAMNIT!"

Aiden froze his fist inches from Scott's face, and looked back at his girlfriend. She was staring at him in pure terror.

"Let him go," Katie ordered quietly.

"I thought we were helping him," Aiden said.

"You help too much," Katie said, sliding from the table. She shuffled over to where Scott had slid down onto the floor and knelt in front of him. "You're not a monster," she told him. "You're a werewolf. You can do it, Scott. Just focus on Malia, focus on the reason why you're doing this... you're trying to _help_ her, not hurt her."

"You really think I can do this?" Scott asked, spitting out the blood that pooled in his mouth.

Katie nodded and took his hand. "Yeah," she whispered. "I do. I mean, if anyone can reach the status of Alpha werewolf without having to kill or steal the power, then surely they can transform a coyote back into a human. You don't have to be a full shifted wolf to do that. Just focus on your reasoning behind it that should be enough."

"And you'll be there, right?"

"I'm not going to hold your hand for this, Scott, you're going to have to stand on your own for some things," Katie teased. "But yeah, the others and I will be there if you need help."

Scott forced a smile and squeezed her hand tightly. Katie smiled, briefly, and then stood up, pulling him up with her.

"Let's go save Malia," she said, looking over her shoulder at Stiles and Danny.

**~*We Might Fall*~**

It was dawn when everyone arrived at the preserve. Danny had opted to stay behind with the twins. He didn't have glowing eyes, claws or fangs, and he had no idea how to shoot a gun, he would've been just there for the sake of being there if he had decided to join in the hunt.

Katie had ridden with Stiles, and had taken the time to go over the finer points of the plan with him while Scott followed behind on his bike.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Stiles asked, pulling to a stop. "What if you see Blake again?"

"Something tells me I'm not going to see Blake again," Katie said. "Don't ask me how or why, but after yelling at Aiden to stop, it's like I was telling Blake to stop. I dunno, maybe that's what I needed to do to close the door? To finally find my voice and tell Blake that enough was enough."

"You think so? I thought it'd have to be more difficult."

"Trust me," Katie said, shaking her head. "Telling Blake to stop was never something I thought I would do. Being abused... not fun."

"No, I didn't mean -" Stiles stammered.

Katie smiled at him. "I know you didn't mean it like that," she said. "But when I saw Aiden beating Scott, it made me think of what Blake did to me, and how I wanted to tell him to stop. I didn't have the courage to do that, I kept thinking that by talking back he'd just hurt me more. But I guess everyone has their breaking point."

"Yeah, I guess they do," Stiles said.

"So, to answer your question," said Katie. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I can do this."

"Alright then," Stiles nodded. He climbed out of the Jeep and looked around at the others. Katie followed him. She walked around the back of the Jeep and approached Allison.

Lydia, who had just gotten out of Jackson's car, looked nervously at her friends. "Does anyone else think that we might be doing more harm than good?" she asked.

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter," Scott said.

"Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back into his daughter," said Isaac from the other side of Allison car.

Stiles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Again with the not helping," he said.

"I was just pointing out the obvious," Isaac said.

"We don't need obvious," Katie said. "We need hopeful. Did you bring them?" she added to Allison.

The hunter nodded and walked around to the trunk of her car. She popped it open and withdrew two tranq guns. They were small, slender and long. Each one had the capabilities to hold three arrows.

Allison handed one of the guns to Katie along with three darts. "There's not much in each dart," she said.

"That's OK," Katie said. "I'm just a backup shot anyway."

_**Bang. Bang.**_

The pack looked around as the sound of gunshots echoed around the preserve.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia asked.

"Sounds like Tate found Malia first," Jackson said.

"Oh, great," Stiles groaned. "Scott, go. Go now."

Scott didn't need telling twice. As soon as the second gunshot had echoed he was off, racing through trees.

"Jackson, Isaac, go after him," Katie said. "Allison and I are right behind you."

Jackson and Isaac nodded, both darting off after Scott.

Allison followed them and Katie turned to Lydia and Stiles. "You two going to be OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, go," Stiles said. "Be careful!"

"You too," Katie said. She turned around and sprinted off after Allison. The last time she had been in the preserve had been when Blake had kidnapped her. She didn't really count the time when she had been submerged in a bath of ice water as being actually in the preserve seeing as it was just a super conscious dream.

As she ran, her hands clutching the tranq gun, Katie tripped over something hidden in the ground. She tucked her head into body and rolled over the, landing on her back and rolling onto her side. She looked behind her to see she had tripped over the chain of a bear trap. Close one, she thought as she carefully picked herself up. She carefully brushed aside the leaves of the trap, making it more visible to anyone coming up the trail.

_**Bang.**_

Looking around, Katie took off once again. She wasn't exactly sure which direction the gunshots were coming from but knew that if she continued to follow the trail then she'd come out near the coyote den at some point, according to Stiles the crash happened not that far away from the den.

Speaking of Stiles... slowing to a halt, Katie reached into her pocket and took out her phone. She checked the caller ID and saw Stiles name light up her screen. She accepted the call and looked around her.

"This better be good," she said.

"_I just got a call from my dad. The coyote got into Tate's house... it took the doll._"

"The doll?" Katie asked. "What's so special about this doll?"

"_I dunno. That's what Lydia and I are trying to figure out. I thought you should know._"

"Thanks..."

"_Be careful..._"

"Yeah - wait..." Katie said, a thought striking her. "Did Tate say that the doll belonged to his youngest daughter?"

"_Yeah. So?_"

"Well, Malia is our age, right?"

"_Yeah. What are you getting at?_"

"What if the doll isn't hers?" Katie asked. "I mean. Eight years ago, Malia would've been nine, right? Wouldn't you find it strange if a nine-year-old was playing with a doll? I mean, aren't most dolls designed to entertain children as young as five?"

"_I dunno do I look like a guy who plays with dolls?_" Stiles asked. "_Yeah. I guess. That still doesn't explain why she is taking the doll all of the time._"

Katie sighed and looked around as a loud, painful scream, echoed around the preserve.

"_What was that?_" Stiles asked. "_Katie, are you OK?"_

"Stiles, I gotta go," Katie said.

"_No! No, Katie, don't you -_"

"I gotta go! I'll call you back." Katie hung up, despite Stiles' protests, and took off towards the screaming. She rounded a tree, just in time to see Isaac kneeling on the ground clutching the metal trap that had become locked around his ankle. "Oh no..." she whispered, rushing over.

Seeing that Isaac was no longer alone, Allison took an unsure step towards Tate. He was standing over several hundred yards away, his back turned towards her and rifle focused on the coyote in front of him.

"Allison, shoot Tate," Katie said, as Isaac panted in pain. "Use the tranq on him. It'll be enough to knock him out and let Scott get to Malia."

Allison nodded and held up the gun. Her hands trembled, badly, and when she fired she hit the trunk of a tree instead of her target. She sighed and felt panic overcome her.

"Try again," Katie said.

Allison did. This time she hit the ground behind Tate. He didn't even turn.

"Allison," Isaac said, looking up at the more experienced Hunter. "Breathe."

Looking down at her two friends, Allison took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing and held the gun up so that the scope was level with her eye; she opened them and focused on Tate. "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes..." she whispered before firing.

The third tranq dart hit Tate in the shoulder. He glanced down at it and then slumped to the floor.

"Nice hit," Katie praised, getting to her feet. "Are you OK to stay here with Isaac?" she asked.

"Yeah. Go check on Tate," Allison said.

Katie nodded and, tranq gun in hand, headed over to where Tate lay. As she reached his body, Jackson sped out of the trees towards her. He reached Tate first and knelt beside him.

"What took you so long?" he teased his sister.

"Isaac ran into a spot of trouble," Katie said. "Oh, that reminds me, I have to call Stiles back."

"First I think we should call the Sheriff," Jackson said. "At least to let him know that we have Tate."

"Fair enough," Katie said, reaching for her phone. She dialled the Sheriff's private number and waited for him to answer. On the third ring he did. Once all information had been relayed, and the pin location had been sent to the sheriff's phone, Katie tried to call Stiles back only to get no response.

"Try again," Jackson said.

"I am," Katie replied, dialling Stiles again. No response again.

On the third attempt, Katie looked up at Jackson as he lifted his head to stare at her. His eyes flashed bright burning amber, the same colour they did when he was under the influence of the full moon, even his fangs had appeared in his mouth.

"Jack -" Katie started. She stopped when she heard it. A deep and low rumbling roar, carried on the breeze and across the preserve. She grinned, knowing full well that it was Scott. "Way to go, Scott," she murmured. "I'm proud of you."

**~*We Might Fall*~**

It was late.

The sun had set hours ago, and the moon had taken its place in the sky. It wasn't a full moon, but it wasn't a total eclipse either. A beautiful half-crescent silver moon hung in the black velvety sky.

Meanwhile, in the Beacon Hills preserve, a figure clad in leather approached the nemeton. In one hand they were holding a flashlight. They were well aware of the troubles that had gone on in the preserve earlier that day, and it was partly due to the hunt that they were out there now.

They weren't searching for a coyote. They were out here for much more sinister task.

It was time.

Whether anyone liked it or not... it was time to release the demons. Masked demons that thrived in darkness and shadows. Demons that fought away the bad omens and served as protectors of those who were not themselves. They were being summoned to fight the darkness that had settled inside one of the teenagers of the Beacon Hills pack.

The figure stopped walking as it reached its destination.

The nemeton.

The small beam of light from their flashlight illuminated the once might and sacred place. A place that, not even a few years ago, had given power to the emissary known as Julia Baccari and transformed her into the Darach Jennifer Blake. A place that had given her the power and strength to cling to life, and helped her extract her revenge upon those she deemed responsible.

The nemeton was also the place where Scott McCall and his friends had been searching for when they had risked opening a door into their minds. The figure wasn't sure how far they had progressed in trying to close that door, but they knew that it wasn't a good idea to let these kids run free. They couldn't help, even if they had wanted too.

Wolves weren't meant to help... at least not with matters such as these.

Stopping at the edge of the nemeton the figure plucked a tiny, seemingly harmless flower from the surface, dropped it onto the floor and then walked back along the trail to the exit. As they left a little tiny firefly crawled out of the gap, its tail end sparked to life and it flew into the air.

Another followed it.

And another... and another.

Soon the air was full of tiny creatures, their little tails glowing brightly.

The air moved.

Like something invisible appearing before the naked eye.

A cloud of black smoke appeared and three figures clad in black clothing and wielding swords, appeared, followed by three more. The figures raised their swords above their heads and slashed down towards the ground.

They were ready.

Now the real games were about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**I'll get the next set of chapters out soon.  
><strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, October 21, 2014 at 11:45am  
><strong>


End file.
